ONLY YOU
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble pendek tentang KaiHun. Yaoi.


ONLY YOU ( KAIHUN ) 

Lagi-lagi ini ff lama yang aku post ulang disini. Maaf kalo masih ada typo, karena dulunya emang castnya bukan KaiHun sih. Dan demi apa, aku masih ngeblank ga tau mau ngetik apa saat nonton mv EXO. Keren banget. Btw, KaiHunDays ga nyampe sebulan lagi nih, ada yang bikin project gitu ? kalau aku sih, paling kalo ada waktu ngetik ff aja. Hehe...

Killa8894

.

.

.

Sehun terus memandangi punggung lebar lelaki berbadan tegap yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya, namja mungil itu mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat sebelum sekali lagi ia menatap sedih kearah namja di depannya yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kalau tatapan bisa meluluhkan seseorang, aku rasa Kim Jongin sudah pasti sudah meleleh karena tatapanmu Sehunie."

Sehun menoleh kesamping, tepatnya kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Namja manis itu balas tersenyum lemah sebelum kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Jongin masih belum memaafkanmu ?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Ia bahkan tak mau berbicara denganku lagi"

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan prihatin, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jongin sepenuhnya karena telah mengacuhkan Sehun hingga membuat sahabatnya itu murung, karena ini semua Sehun yang memulainya. Andai saja Sehun tidak melupakan ulang tahun Jongin dan pergi berkencan dengan Minho, situasinya pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Yah, walau itu tidak sepenuhnya bisa di bilang kencan juga karena Sehun nyatanya hanya menemani Minho mencarikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya. Namun akan menjadi rumit karena terlalu sibuk bersama Minho, Sehun sampai melupakan kekasihnya yang sedang menunggunya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, dan lebih rumit lagi saat Minho mengantarkannya pulang kerumah dan memeluknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih tanpa menyadari Jongin melihat itu semua. Namja yang seharian menunggu Sehun itu tentu saja marah dan pergi dari hadapan Sehun tanpa berniat mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun dan Minho.

"Maaf Hunna, ini semua salahku" gumam Minho dari arah belakang Sehun.

"Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu, ini semua sepenuhnya salahku" sahut Sehun menenangkan.

"Kalau kalian ikut hanya karena ingin berkencan dan berjalan seperti siput lebih baik kembali saja. Perjalanan menuju puncak masih jauh dan aku tak mau membuang buang waktu untuk menunggu orang yang sedang berkencan."

Deg

Ucapan bernada datar dari Jongin refleks membuat Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Minho. Namja mungil itu menatap takut kearah Jongin yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Sudahlah Jongina, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya" Kyungsoo yang menyadari situasi mulai memanas segera menggenggam erat jemari Jongin dan menariknya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang melakukan pendakian dan Jongin yang sebal melihat Sehun yang berjalan begitu lambat di barisan belakang hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, ia tak sanggup terus di acuhkan Jongin seperti ini.

"Bersabarlah Hunnie..." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hiks, Jonginie jahat..."

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Jongin yang melirik kearahnya sekilas.

"Aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu kalau kau membuat Hunnie menangis lagi Kim Jongin."

.

.

"Kau masih belum memaafkan Sehun ya ?"

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya sebentar sebelum pandangannya terfokus pada kekasih cantiknya yang duduk mengantuk di depan tenda yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Siapa bilang ?"

"Tapi sikapmu padanya..."

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada anak nakal itu"

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan Jongina, akhir akhir ini Sehun selalu terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat."

Tanpa di duga Jongin berbalik kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan cepat.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kyungsoo menatap terkejut kearah Jongin.

"Sst, Sehun sedang menatap kemari, aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran" bisik Jongin.

"Chnayeol akan membunuhmu kalau tahu kau memelukku Jongin."

"Tidak, aku sudah minta ijin pada Chanyeol hyung, lagi pula apa salahnya memeluk sepupu sendiri."

"Dasar menyebalkan." Kyungsoo mengintip kearah Sehun dari balik tubuh Jongin. "Dia menangis lagi bodoh."

Jongin segera melepas pelukannya. "Thanks Kyungsoo hyung."

"Ck, dasar Kkamjong evil." Kyungsoo mengelus sayang surai lembut Jongin. "Selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya. Apa kau tak kasihan pada Sehun ?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawab. _'Maafkan aku Sehunie'_

.

.

Sehun terbangun begitu merasakan udara yang begitu dingin menusuk kulitnya. Ia melirik kesekitar, pantas saja ia merasa kedinginan, rupanya ia tertidur di luar tenda hanya beralaskan tanah dan selembar selimut. Tunggu, selimut ? Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bukankah ia tertidur tanpa selimut lalu ini selimut siapa ?  
Sehun mengamati selimut itu dengan seksama. Ia tertegun begitu menyadari itu selimut yang ia hadiahkan pada Jongin setahun yang lalu. Apa Jongin yang memakaikannya ?  
Namja mungil itu memandang kesekitarnya yang masih gelap. Tak ada tanda teman temannya yang terbangun dari tidur mereka. Pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok namja yang keluar dari tenda dan berjalan lurus menuju puncak bukit. Itu Jongin.

Sehun segera menyibak selimutnya meletakkan selimut itu ke dalam tenda dan buru buru berlari menyusul Jongin.

Namja mungil itu terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Jongin yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun, kembalilah ketenda. Hari masih gelap."

Sehun tak menjawab ia malah mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"Jonginie aku ingin bicara..."

"Kembalilah Sehun, disini dingin."

"Tidak mau, aku ingin bersama Jonginie" Sehun dengan keras kepala menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah padamu, kalau kau sakit jangan merengek padaku."

"Hiks, Jonginie jahat..."

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun, di usapnya lembut air mata Sehun yang sempat mengalir di pipi mulusnya. "Jangan menangis Hunna.."

"Hiks, Jonginie jahat tidak memaafkan Sehunie."

Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil Sehun dan mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Hiks, jangan acuhkan Sehunie lagi. Sehunie minta maaf..."

Jongin tetap diam.

"Sehunie dan Minho tidak punya hubungan apa apa. Sehunie berani bersumpah, waktu itu Minho yang memeluk Sehunie."

Jongin menunduk, mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut.

"Jonginie maukan memaafkan Sehunie? Sehunie janji tidak akan mengecewakan Jonginie lagi."

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Karena Sehunie sudah minta maaf dan Jonginie juga harus minta maaf pada Sehunie."

"Kenapa aku juga ?"

"Jonginie sudah memeluk Kyungsoo hyung. Hunnie tidak suka. Jonginie hanya boleh memeluk Hunnie saja."

"Tapi baby yang nakal ini juga sudah di peluk orang lain dan aku tak suka."

"Hunnie kan sudah minta maaf." Sehun kembali cemberut.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. 

Cup

"Ehh..." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat Jongin mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar" bisiknya.

"Jonginie mau kemana ?"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Jonginie hiks... jangan tinggalkan Hunnie..." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya dan menangis.

"Hei, kenapa baby mungilku menangis, aku hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar dan babyku sudah menangis."

"Hiks Jonginie..." Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Tangisnya terhenti saat Jongin memasangkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Eh apa ini ?" Sehun menyentuh kepalanya dan menyadari kalau itu rangkaian bunga yang melingkar indah di kepalanya.

"Jonginie..."

"Yeoppo, Sehunie cantik sekali"

Sehun menunduk malu mendengar pujian Jongin.

"Happy birthday baby mungilku yang cantik. Berjanjilah untuk selalu disampingku dan tak pernah melupakanku."

Sehun terkejut, benarkah ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, kenapa ia tak menyadarinya.

"Hiks, gomawo Jonginie, Hunnie janji tidak akan pernah melupakan Jonginie. Hunnie juga berjanji akan selalu bersama Jonginie."

Jongin mencium kilat bibir Sehun sebelum berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang tampak bermandikan cahaya matahari yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari balik pegunungan.

"Sehunie, will you marry me ?"

"Jonginie ..."

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya."

Sehun dengan cepat menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Jongin. "Hiks, aku mau Jonginie. Terimakasih, telah memberiku kado terindah di hidupku"

"Apapun untukmu Hunnie, karena aku mencintaimu"

Ya karena cinta Jongin memang hanya untuk Sehun begitu juga cinta Sehun yang hanya untuk Jongin.

FIN

Ini drabble super pendek dengan alur cepat. Aku baru sadar, kalau awal debut dulu aku di dunia tulis menulis, hasilnya selalu begini. Hahaha... #plakk setidaknya meski hasilnya ga memuaskan, tolong tinggalkan jejak di kolom review.


End file.
